


A Brisk Farewell

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Vexen recieves a new, unexpected assignment from the Superior





	A Brisk Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this one a few times before I was happy with it but here we are!

Vexen stared at Xemnas, mind blank and stalling as he attempted to process what his ears where telling him. His voice stuttered as he tried to comprehend what the other man was telling him, “Castle Oblivion?”

“Yes,” the Superior answered, turning away from the balcony of the Altar of Naught to stand before him, looking at him with cold, empty eyes. “You’ll be joining the team journeying to Castle Oblivion, I’m expecting great success from you.”

“Even though you’re leaving Marluxia in charge,” Vexen said hollowly, his eyes anywhere but on Xemnas. “He has no respect –“

“Hush,” Even’s voice was quickly silenced by the word and he almost flinched when Xemnas’ hand rose to cup his cheek, directing his face back towards Xemnas’ own empty amber gaze. “Marluxia will behave or he shall be disposed of, I need you to focus on your research.”

His hand rose to clutch at Xemnas’ sleeve, not noticing his trembling fingers. This felt far too much like a dismissal. “But what about Xion? I have to monitor her condition.” There were a number of things that needed his supervision here –

That was the wrong thing to say.

Xemnas’ grip tightened on him, pulling a small noise of pain from Vexen’s throat. “I will not hear any more complaints from you,” Xemnas’ voice was low and cold, too similar to when Vexen disappointed him on missions, causing survival instincts to raise in his chest. “You will be joining the others journeying to Castle Oblivion in three days, and that’s final.”

Xemnas released him with a harsh movement, sending Vexen to the floor as he turned away, dismissing him completely.

‘Go gather the things you will need to take with you. I’m not going to hear anything more from you on the matter.”

Vexen took a moment to breath, rubbing the pain from his jaw before standing on shaky feet, swallowing heavily before speaking. “Of course, Superior,” he said, turning to the Altar and Xemnas.

He had many things he needed to get sorted before leaving for Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 

The day they were to leave for Castle Oblivion was upon them before Vexen was aware, far too soon for his likings. He had gotten as much in order as he had been able to but he still felt like he wouldn’t be at his most efficient there.

He hadn’t seen Xemnas since that day at the Altar, he’d thought the man would have come to seen him at least once before they were sent off, if not during the past few days then the night before at least. But he hadn’t and Vexen was unsure what he would have felt about that if he had his heart.

But Xemnas had come to bid them a final farewell, though he ignored Vexen completely, focused entirely on Marluxia and Zexion instead. Vexen didn’t focus on the slight, ignoring the way his fists clenched at his side as he focused instead on keeping his gaze trained forward. He needed to be focused on the task ahead, not on this.

They left soon enough and Vexen ignored the phantom sting in his chest as he strode through the Corridor of Darkness unstopped.

It wasn’t real, he didn’t have the heart to feel it with.


End file.
